A Dream of You
by Iglika
Summary: A woman is trying to deal with her feelings toward Mac. It's your choice from the perspective of what woman the story is kept in this fanfic, except for Lindsay as in the show she's already Danny's wife. I'm bad in summaries. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I do not own 'CSI:NY''. I do not own any of its characters. It's just a fanfiic.

A/N As English isn't my native language, I want to thank Ezra-Standish for her editing help on this story.

Happy Valentine's Day!

**Your choice is from the perspective of what woman the story is kept in this fanfic, except for Lindsay, not only because I never had her in my mind while writing this story, but because ****in the show ****she's already Danny's wife.**

A Dream Of You

by Iglika

I couldn't find anything worthwhile enough to calm down my restless heart. Everything all around me seemed lost, meaningless, useless.

But it wasn't because of what had happened to me. It wasn't because I was away from my work either.

It was because…

Because I missed you, Mac.

I missed you.

So badly.

I needed to see you. Just to see your serious, fine features; your sharp and so sensitive look…

That was the reason why I came to work today. But no one was surprised. Everybody knew me as a workaholic, who almost has no personal life and doesn't have anything more important than her job. So it was quite usual for me to break my vacation and appear at work.

Pretending that I was checking out something on my computer, I was waiting for you, glancing from time to time through the lab's glasses.

My heart skipped a beat, I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down, but it was impossible. I felt my heart in my throat, pulsing, raging, making my fingers tremble…

Because you had entered the lab.

But you didn't notice me. With your furrowed brows you were fully absorbed with what you discussed with Flack.

Maybe it was better that way. We were best of friends, you were always so concerned about me, you'd come to me the moment you'd see me, I was certain my unexpected appearance would astonish you. But I needed time to get used to your presence; I had to hide that wild embarrassment.

I tossed my hair back and tried, once again, to compose myself.

But I couldn't focus my eyes on the screen, my gaze slipped, thirstily embracing you…

I had to stop that fluster if I didn't want you to notice it…and…desperately trying to do that, I began to analyze what exactly I liked about you.

But…

It was hard for me to say. You didn't look exactly like the usual cliché of a handsome man and maybe that was your charisma.

The passing years didn't make your handsomeness less; the opposite, in fact – as the older you became, the more stunning you were to me.

Still without noticing me, you turned your head to answer Danny, who came to tell you something and your lips tightened and your brows frowned even more above your eyes.

Your penetrating look – sometimes dark blue, sometimes green-gray as now, but always so meaningful; sometimes sharp and cold , but always evoking respect. Your eyes, in which I had found, so many times, warmth, understanding and wisdom. Even some of the criminals you had arrested and interrogated became aware of your deeply hidden sympathetic nature and wanted to ingratiate themselves with you, but your unerring sense of justice, couldn't ignore any intentional evil.

You sent Danny and Flack somewhere and you looked back at the screen in front of you.

The thin net of wrinkles in the corner of your eyelids revealed how much you actually liked to smile, and that made the constant sadness in your eyes deeper.

Yes, you actually liked to smile. But maybe no one else except me knew this. Because it was in my presence you felt free enough, to let yourself follow your heart and smile, and even laugh.

Did you know how irresistibly charming you were when you smiled or laughed?

I glanced at you again.

You were so magnetic; you attracted me so much that I couldn't take my eyes of you. I enjoyed watching you, even when you didn't pay attention to me, even when you were talking to someone else, as it was now. I needed to watch you, I was thirsty for your features and I drank with my eyes every single line of your face…

I opened my eyes.

It was a dream.

It was just a dream.

But it was a beautiful dream, the most beautiful one, still quite real in my senses.

And it was good to start the day with the memory of such a dream.

A dream of you.

The end

A/N The lack of comments (I mean comments from CSI:NY fans, as most of the reviews I received are from my TZP friends who were so nice to follow me here) for my two CSI:NY fanfics makes me to hesitate if I'll ever try another story in this fandome. So I'm begging you, please, no matter when you will read this fanfic or my other CSI:NY story "Sad Hazel Eyes", if you like them - please review!

I don't mind anonymous reviews if they aren't flames, of course.


End file.
